Punya Kesempatan Hanya Saja Tak BIsa
by Overlord-Lucia
Summary: Isolde bisa saja membunuh Vayne,Mana berwujud pemuda 17 tahun waktu itu.Hanya saja, saat ia hendak melakukan itu untuk membalas kematian Theofratus,ia tak bisa melakukannya. karena...ia melihat sosok pria yang dicintai olehnya. ia memlihat bayangan Theofratus pada diri Vayne (A/N : oneshot Isolde x Theofratus. setting chapter 10. mungkin ga je. please review)


**Punya Kesempatan Hanya Saja Tak Bisa**

**Oke, kali in author galau karena libur tengah semester.**

**Yah, saya ingatkan lagi kalau nih fic Isolde x Theofratus, setting chapter 10 lalu loncat ke hari kelulusan. Aneh,kan? Yang penting kalian suka,lah...dan mungkin penampilan Theofratus gue karang sendiri.**

**Disclaimer : Mana Khemia itu punya NIS, Gust lebih tepatnya**

**Warning : mungkin banyak typo.**

**ENJOY!**

...

...

Di Dragon's Grave, Cave of Origin lebih tepatnya, Pertarungan antara 8 alchemist muda dan satu guru sedang berlangusng. Lebih tepatnya 6 alchemist karena yang 2 kagak ikut. Roxis dan Jess ada di depan, sementara Pamela down. Dan di belakang ada Flay,Anna dan Vayne. Roxis yang sedang dalam posisi bertahan dan Jess yang sedang melakukan on-the-spot-syntesizise.

"Nail Blow!" dengan itu, monster milik Isolde meluncurkan tangan dengan kuku tajam itu ke arah Roxis dan Jess. Dengan harapan salah satu akan down. Sayangnya, Roxis dalam posisi bertahan, sehingga dia kritis. Sedangkan Jessmasih tak tergores, tapi juga dalam kondisi kritis. Kedua pihak sekarang ada di ujung tanduk. Nyawa kedua pihak sudah sangat lemah.

Untungnya, Pamela kembali dengan nyawa yang juga rendah ke medan pertarungan.

"Sudah Selesai!" Jess mengeluarkan hasil dari syntesis spinachherb, dan mengembalikan nywa mereka bertiga. "Sial..." Isolde hanya bisa mengumpat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun."Hei! Kalian yang di belakang sudah siap belum!" Teriak Roxis pada Flay,Anna dan Vayne.

"Sudah!" Teriak Anna.

"Pams!" Jess memberi aba-aba pada Pamela untuk menyerang.

"Baiklah!" Pamela memerintahkan bonekanya untuk menyerang Isolde.

Setelah selesai menyerang, Pams memberi aba-aba. "Lakukan!" ia berteriak dan pindah ke belakang. _'Mau apa lagi mereka?'_ pikir Isolde. Tanpa sadar tanah di bawahnya bergetar. Yah, kalian kira-kira bia menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Flay muncul dari dalam tanah, dan menyerang guru perempuan itu dengan bor miliknya "Terima ini!" serangan Flay melemahkan pertahanan fisik Isolde. Dengan cepat ia pindah ke belakang.

Dan dari belakang Isolde, ada retakan dari dimensi lain, Anna keluar dari belakang dan menebas Isolde beserta monster miliknya. "Cih..." Isolde hanya menahan sakit dari serangan itu. Lalu Anna cepat bertukar dengan Vayne.

"Jangan-jangan..." Guru berambut biru gelap itu telah menebak, bahwa mereka akanmelakukan 'Variable Strike'.

Oke, serangan kolaborasi Vayne, Roxis dan Jessica. Mungkin kita jarang melhat yang seperti ini,ya? Vayne menggunakan pedang lengan kiri dan melempar Isolde ke udara, lalu bertiga menyerang dia dari arah yang ermacam.

"Selanjutnya..." Isolde, yang tak sempat berahan, melihat keatas. Vayne yang meluncur dengan pedangnya itu mendorong Isolde ke tanah. Setelah pedangnya diangkat, pedang itu berubah jadi besar dan menghempas Isolde kembali ke tanah karena kekuatan yng besar itu.

Dengan begitu, pertarungan terus berlanjut

...

...

Lagi-lagi kedua pihak berada di ujung tanduk. Hanya tersisa Vayne di kelompok Alchemist muda. Perarungan antar guru dan murid. Sebenarnya Isolde ingin menggunakan Baxim Bite. Pasti Vayne sudah mati. Tapi, sesuatu mengubah pikirannya.

Vayne berlutut di tanah, nafasnya tak beraturan. Tapi, Isolde membayangkan sesuatu. Sosok pria berambut hitam dengan mata biru gelap. Dan pakaian seragam Al-Revis yang berantakan. Sosok itu adalah...

Theofratus Aurelius

Sosok itu mengikuti Vayne, ia berlutut di tanah juga.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." bahkan nafasnya sama persis seperti Vayne. Dan ketika Mana berwujud pemuda 17 tahun itu berdiri, Theo juga berdiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meluncurkan Nail Blow. Rupanya ia mengubah rencana awal.

"..." Vayne memegang lukanya. Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke Isolde.

**CRASH!**

Isolde terhempas, dan selagi ia di udara, ia membayangkan sosok pria yang ia cintai.

"Theo..." ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

...

...

Hampir setahun berlalu, saatnya hari kelulusan. Isolde masih ada di ruangannya. Merenungkan sesuatu.

"Apakah ini Keinginanmu,Theo...?" tanya Isolde yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Kemudian sosok pria yang dicintainya itu memeluknya dari belakang. Entah apakah dia berfantasi.

"Aku senang...kau tidak membunuh dia..." kata Theo.

Dengan begitu sosok pria itu menghilang dengan sekejap mata. Isolde tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Waktu itu aku punya kesempatan, hanya saja...tak bisa kulakukan, karena aku melihat sosokmu, dalam diri Vayne..." dengan begitu ia keluar dari ruangan, untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan.

**END**

**Maaf kalo berakhir dengan ga jelas...**

**Review please**


End file.
